It Dosen't Matter
by aka Moose
Summary: Many people a persecuted for the way they look. Many can just change, 'Chee' can't ...
1. That Horrible Day on the 'Massive'

A/N: Hi! I'm 1356534 AKA: Moose! This story should go in short chapters, and updated every  
so often. Hope you like it! By the Way '~' represents what some one is thinking. Now on to the  
Story-ness!   
  
Disclamer: I don't own Zim, If I did I wouldn't be posting here.  
___________  
  
One Day a Irken girl appeared on the massive no one knew who she was, or where she came  
from.  
  
~Where am I? Why is place so big? Who are those 2 tall people?~  
  
"Hey Red! Lookit this...umm... person!" The one with draped with purple and purple eyes,  
whispered to the one draped with red, and red eyes.   
  
"Yah, so?" The one with red eyes said. He was eating a candy bar. He was talking with his mouth  
full.  
  
impolite you are. mmm... food...~  
  
"HEY! GET THIS THING 'OFFA ME! IT'S TRYING TO GET MY SNACK!!" The red  
one screamed. He was trying desperately to get this hissing, clawing irken off.  
  
~please. just give me one bite. I haven't eaten in weeks.~  
  
"I've got it!" the purple one cried. He was holding her with one hand, his hand as far away  
from him as possible, as if she was a dirty, filthy, rag. She was still hissing and clawing.  
  
~all I wanted was a bit of food. please. just let me eat.~  
  
"EPP!" the purple on shrieked as the little irken, who has lots of strength for such a tiny thing, got  
free.  
  
"chehhhhhhh" the little Irken bared her 2 short, sharp fangs, and hissed. She was hungry. She was  
going to eat today.  
  
"Hey! I think it's hungry!" the red one said.  
  
"Yah, your right! We should give it some food! You want some food? You want these nachos?  
TOO BAD! heh. I kill myself. " the purple one teased as he offered her the nachos, and then lifted  
them out of her reach.  
  
"rrrrrr..." she growled. No one played "keep-away" with her!  
  
"OW! IT BIT ME! GUARDS! SEIZE HER! ...and umm... TAKE HER TO THE TELEPORTER  
ROOM!"  
  
"Where are you gonna send it?" the Red one asked.  
  
"To Zim."  
  
"But She'll rip hip him to shreds!" the red one said, in mock-shock.  
  
"Your Point?"  
  
All of a sudden those two tall people burst out laughing. Whoever this Zim person is, she felt sorry for him. She hated these two tall people. THEY needed to be ripped to shreds. But before she could, the guards threw her into the teleporter. As she dissipated she hoped that was the last she would see them. 


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival  
  
"Greetings, My tallest!"  
  
"Hello zim We got... heh good news for you hehe..." Red said, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"We're giving you the Ultimate doom machine That will help you conquer Earth! It hold a secret power... that we don't know!" Purple said.  
  
"What's it name?"  
  
"How are we supposed to know? We didn't make it!" Red mumbled, annoyed.  
  
"oh."  
  
"We're sending it.. now. See you heehe..."  
-----ffzzzzzz----  
On the transporter, a irken appeared. Except... she didn't look like one. she had blue tinted skin instead of green, and bruises, Blue eyes and a tattered invader uniform. "Just my luck. It's unconscious. How can I doom this Filthy planet if It's knocked out?!  
  
"Chheh?" she said, groggy.  
  
"Huh? Oh, your awake." zim said. "By the way What's your name?." he asked.   
  
~I have no name. ~  
  
She looked down In pure embarrassment. After she was 'born' she was thrown out, forced to fend for herself, eat whatever she found on the street. No one cared, absolutely no one.   
  
"Oh... Every weapon of doom needs a name. How about... Chee?"  
  
~I'm no weapon... But that names ok.~  
  
Good.   
  
"Hi Skinny Person!" a mysterious, high pitched voice sang.  
  
~What is that thing?~   
  
"Cheh?" she asked ready to attack if it posed any kind of threat.  
  
"Wanna some Cupcake Skinny Person?" Gir screamed. Walking up to her.  
  
~ FOOD!~  
  
"Cheea!!" she gobbled up every last bite in 2 seconds flat, just incase this Robot diecided he wanted it back.  
  
"Aww... She likes it!" Gir cooed.  
"Gir--"  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! WOOP WOOP WOOP!" The computer warned, and rather loud at that.  
  
"Dib.." Zim hissed, voice full of hate.  
  
---  
"This time I'm gonna stop his evilish doom!" a dark figure holding a camera laughed to himself.  
  
"DIB-HUMAN! GET OUT OF MY BASE!" Zim screamed as he was coming out of the 'toilet'.  
  
"No way! Not when I'm so close to stopping you!" attempting to dash for the open door.  
  
"You don't know my ulitimate weapon of doom yet, CHEE! ATTACK!" Zim said.  
  
~I'm no weapon.~  
  
"huh? Chee? I said--" She was completely ignoring him.   
"Hey looks like even your "ulitimate weapon of doom" won't listen to you!" Dib laughed.  
  
~ THAT'S IT!!!~  
  
"CHEEEH!!" she hissed and attacked. "HEY! OWCH! GETIT OFF ME!! GIT IT OF ME! OW!! MY EYE!! HELP!!" She was attacking Dib similar to the way she attacked Red for his food, except this was out of pure rage, and It hurt ALOT more.  
  
"That's enough Chee." Zim commanded.  
  
~poop...~ "Chhee." she said dissapointed.  
  
Dib flinched for the door and mumbled,"Zim-- ow. I'll be-- man that hurts-- Back..." and dashed out the door as fast as he could.  
"Good Job Chee!" Zim cheered. And attempting to give Chee a high-five. She didn't high-five back.  
~Yahoo! That taught him to call me weapon!~  
"Chee!" she announced happly.  
"Why do you only say 'chee'?" ZIm asked, he had been wondering this ever since he met her.   
  
"I donno-- hey!" she muttered her first words.  
  
"You can talk?" He said, stunned.  
  
"I guess I can! Wow!'  
"  
Good for you!'"  
  
"By the way... don't call me weapon, Call me 'Chee'"  
  
"Fine whatever you say."  
  
"Thanks." She then gave him a big 'ol bear hug.   
  
"Hey! No hugging! Stop with the hugging! OW MY SQUIDDLY-SPOOTCH!"   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
